Pokemon XY&Z: No quiero decirte adiós
by MarioDannaMBDP
Summary: Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont deciden pasar una semana más en Kalos antes de tomar caminos distintos, pero de repente Serena cae enferma, y por si fuera poco, hay alguien que la asecha desde las sombras. ¿Será Ash capaz de proteger a la chica que sin saberlo está enamorada de él? Esta historia ocurre después del capítulo 46 y antes del capítulo 47 de Pokemon XY&Z. Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon XY &Z: No quiero decirte adiós**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Preparándose para la despedida! ¡Los últimos días en Kalos!**

Ash y sus amigos han regresado a Ciudad Lumiose después de haberle dicho adiós tanto a Goodra como a Greninja, y muy pronto tendrán que decirse adiós los unos a los otros también, pero pronto no quiere decir de inmediato.

 **Ya en casa de Clemont y de noche**

Se encontraba el equipo de Kalos disfrutando de una rica cena preparada por Clemont y Serena; Ash y Bonnie, hasta Pikachu, ayudaron como podían. No cabe duda de que habían preparado un buen festín de despedida.

"¡Delicioso!" gritaba Ash y levantándose de la mesa que empezó a llorar cómicamente por el manjar que se estaba dando.

"Ash, por favor, estamos comiendo" dijo Serena con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

"Lo siento lo siento…" respondió rascándose la cabeza avergonzado. "Es solo que esto es lo mejor que comido en mucho tiempo.

"¿Estás diciendo que mis platillos son malos?" preguntó Clemont algo desaminado.

"¡No no! A lo que me refiero es que de todas tus recetas esto es lo mejor que has preparado" dijo el azabache tratando de componer el malentendido.

"No olvides que Serena le ayudó esta vez" respondió Bonnie mirando a Serena.

"Es cierto, merezco algo de crédito también ¿no crees?" respondió inflando sus cachetes como si estuviera haciendo un puchero la peli-miel.

"Bueno bueno… Solo quiero decir: Mis felicitaciones a los chefs" terminó de decir el azabache, causando la risa de todos.

En eso Serena puso una cara medio triste.

"¿Te pasa algo Serena?" preguntó el azabache.

"¿Eh? ¡No! Bueno… es que… pareciera ayer que comenzamos nuestro viaje juntos, y es increíble que ya haya terminado…" Terminó de decir la peli-miel con su semblante triste.

"Si… la verdad resulta increíble, el tiempo puede llegar a ser cruel" respondió esta vez Clemont. Después de esto todos adoptaron una postura un poco seria.

"¿Por qué esas caras muchachos?" Preguntó el padre de Clemont y Bonnie que los andaba acompañando en la cena.

"¿Eh?" Dijeron todos.

"¿Por qué actúan como si fueran a despedirse el día de mañana?" preguntó Meyer.

Ash y Serena se vieron por un momento y redirigieron la vista hacia el padre de los rubios. "Bueno… ese era el plan ¿no?"

"¿En serio se tienen que ir mañana? Yo pensé que se quedarían más tiempo en Kalos" dijo el padre.

"Pues la liga ya terminó y la clase maestra también, así que…" dijo Serena.

"¡Awww…! ¿Por qué no se pueden quedar más tiempo?" dijo Bonnie haciendo un puchero.

"Pero papá, ellos tienen sus metas que seguir, no podemos retenerlos más tiempo" dijo el rubio.

"Me gusta la idea" dijo Ash con una actitud positiva.

"¿Qué?" dijeron los tres acompañantes.

"Es cierto, el viaje por Kalos a terminado, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que despedirnos de inmediato, ¿por qué no disfrutar estos últimos días que nos quedan juntos?" dijo el azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero Ash, ya compramos los boletos de avión, y no sé si hayan más lugares disponibles otros días" dijo Serena.

"No se preocupen por eso, yo ya fui al aeropuerto y hay varios lugares disponibles a Kanto y Hoenn la siguiente semana, así que pueden estar tranquilos" dijo el padre de lo rubios.

"¡Guau! Muchas gracias por tomarse tantas molestias señor Meyer" dijo Ash agradeciendo al padre de los rubios.

"Lo que sea con tal de ver a mis hijos contentos" terminó de decir.

"¡Yuppie yuppie!" decía Bonnie muy contenta. Clemont tampoco podía evitar manifestar su felicidad.

"¿Qué dices Serena?" Le preguntó Ash.

Serena lo pensó por un momento. "¿Por qué no?" dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. "Eso sí, mañana a primera hora tendremos que ir al aeropuerto a cambiar los boletos, no vaya a ser el Yashio **(digo el diablo xD)"**

"No se preocupen por eso, yo mañana tengo que dar servicio en una planta en la madrugada, así que denme los boletos y yo se los cambio" dijo el padre.

"¿De verdad? Muchas gracias señor Meyer" dijo Serena agradeciéndole por todas las molestias.

"Bueno, al parecer pasaremos una semana más en Ciudad Lumiose. Así que… ¿Qué quieren hacer?" Preguntó el azabache.

"Mmmm… Esa es la cuestión" dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado al no saber qué decir.

"Nosotras sabemos bien que vamos a hacer" dijeron Bonnie y Serena muy contentas. "¡Vamos a ir de compras!" Bonnie a pesar ser una niña le gusta ir de compras con Serena, véase la película de Diance xD.

"Ya lo veía venir…" Dijeron los muchachos.

"Y ustedes van a cargar con las compras" dijo Bonnie.

"Claro… espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!" dijeron los dos al darse cuenta del lío al que se habían metido.

"A las damas lo que piden, ¿no es así muchachos?" dijo el señor Meyer poniendo sus brazos en los de los jóvenes y riendo un poco.

"Bueno… supongo no hará ningún daño" terminó de decir Ash.

Las chicas gritaron alegres y emocionadas.

 **Al día siguiente**

Serena y Bonnie se encontraban viendo todas las tiendas que podían en Ciudad Lumiose, mientras Ash y Clemont las seguían por detrás cargando con las compras.

"No es así como tenía pensado pasar estos últimos días" decía Ash algo desanimado.

"Yo tampoco Ash, pero a fin de cuentas el punto es verlas felices, ¿no?" dijo Clemont.

Tras este comentario, vio lo contenta que estaban las chicas, pero se fijó más en el rostro de Serena; ese rostro que contagiaba de alegría a la gente que la rodeaba y que más aun se notaba en sus presentaciones Pokemon. "Tienes razón" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron las horas, Serena y Bonnie seguían con las compras, y los muchachos cargando las bolsas. Cabe decir que el pobre Clemont estaba a punto de desfallecer. Sin darse cuenta, el grupo estaba cerca del estadio de donde se llevó a cabo la Liga Kalos.

"Clemont, ¿podrías encargarte de esto?" dijo Ash mientras le daba todas las bolsas que iba cargando.

"¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! No pensarás en huir ¡¿verdad?!" dijo el rubio con un semblante de pánico.

"Enseguida regreso. Vamos Pikachu" terminó de decir Ash mientras él y su fiel compañero se dirigían hacia el estadio corriendo.

Después de unos minutos, Serena notó la ausencia de Ash. "Clemont, ¿a dónde se fue Ash?" preguntó.

"Se fue por allá, y me dejó con todas las bolsas" dijo desanimado.

"Ya veo… pues aquí van unas cuantas más" dijo Serena como si fuera lo más natural del mundo mientras le daba todo el cargamento a Clemont.

"¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!" dijo con más pánico todavía.

"Enseguida regreso" dijo Serena mientras se disponía a alcanzar a Ash.

El pobre rubio estaba llorando cómicamente; su cuerpo no podía resistir más.

"Ay hermanito, creo que te tocó llevar con todo el cargamento de aquí hasta la casa" dijo Bonnie con una gota estilo anime.

Clemont posteriormente, se ajustó sus lentes y estos brillaron un poco. "Je je je… Aunque no lo creas Bonnie, estoy preparado para algo como esto. CITRONIC GEAR ON!" dijo mientras varios brazos Aimpon salían de su mochila. Era otro de sus inventos cuyo nombre era una descripción, que terminó explotando a los pocos segundos. El pobre empezó a llorar cómicamente, y para colmo Bonnie hizo de las suyas nuevamente al pedirle el mismo favor a una chica linda que pasaba por el lugar. El rubio estaba muerto de vergüenza para ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Ash se encontraba en las afueras del estadio Pokemon, recordando las grandes batallas que disputó en la liga.

"Ash…" los pensamientos del azabache fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina conocida.

"Oh! Serena… perdón por haberme alejado así de repente" decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso.

"No te preocupes por eso, solo quería saber dónde estabas" terminó de decir la peli-miel.

"Es solo que… ya que estábamos cerca del estadio, quise venir a darme una última vuelta por aquí" dijo viendo sus alrededores.

En eso Serena se acercó a él. "Se siento algo nostálgico ¿no?" preguntó.

"Si… esta liga estuvo llena de batallas emocionantes, me alegro de haber formado parte de ella" dijo Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Diste lo mejor de ti, como siempre lo has hecho" dijo la peli-miel también sonriendo.

"Así es, este ha sido el mejor resultado que he tenido en todas las ligas en la que he competido" dijo Ash.

"¿Qué?" dijo Serena sorprendida. ¿Acaso no era esta como la tercera o cuarta vez que participaba en la una Liga Pokemon? "¿Pues en cuántas ligas has estado Ash?"

"Esta fue mi sexta vez" dijo Ash.

"¡¿S-S-Sexta?!" dijo la peli-miel asombrada todavía más, pues a pesar de saber que Ash ya había viajado mucho anteriormente, nunca les había comentado exactamente el número de ligas en las que había participado.

"Si" respondió Ash con una gran tranquilidad. "Mi primera liga fue allá en Kanto, aunque debo decir que era un desastre como entrenador, pero con algo de suerte logré quedar en el TOP 16; en Johto, Hoenn, y Unova me posicione en el TOP 8, y Sinnoh fue mi segunda mejor liga, logré llegar a semifinales por primera vez" dijo Ash rememorando sus batallas pasadas en las demás ligas y regiones.

"Y aquí en Kalos quedaste segundo…" dijo Serena algo triste.

"¿Por qué esa cara Serena?" preguntó Ash extrañado por el cambio de humor de Serena.

"Ash… no lo sabía, en su momento me puse feliz por ti a pesar de la derrota, ya que te sentías muy bien y satisfecho por lo que habías logrado, pero ahora que me doy cuenta que estuviste más cerca que nunca, y aun así…" terminó de decir la peli-miel, quedándose algo seria.

"Está bien Serena, no hay porque están tristes. ¿Acaso yo me veo triste por el resultado?" dijo Ash sonriéndole a Serena, quien redirigió la mirada hacia él. "El hecho de haber logrado llegar hasta la final es un mérito que no todos pueden lograr; tal vez no sea el mejor entrenador de la región ahora, pero también significa que me encuentro muy por encima de otros entrenadores. Aunque ganara la liga, seguirían apareciendo más entrenadores poderosos, y mi deseo es combatir con todos ellos" terminó de decir.

"Tienes razón Ash, no hay por qué estar tristes. Es como siempre dices: 'No te rindas hasta el final'" fue lo último que dijo Serena mientras sonreía alegremente.

"Así es Serena, no debemos rendirnos para poder alcanzar nuestros sueños" dijo Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasó el tiempo y ya se estaba haciendo de noche; eventualmente regresaron a la casa de los rubios para pasar la noche. Poco después se les ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un día de campo al siguiente día. Hicieron los preparativos y a la mañana siguiente se dirigieron a las afueras de Ciudad Lumiose.

"¡Esto está delicioso!" gritaba Ash levantándose de la banca de madera empezando a llorar cómicamente por el manjar que se estaba dando.

"Ash, ¿ya vas a empezar otra vez?" dijo Serena con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

"Lo siento lo siento…" respondió rascándose la cabeza avergonzado; Pikachu hizo un suspiro.

Mientras tanto, todos los Pokemon se encontraban disfrutando de la comida preparada para ellos. A la hora de los Pokelitos, la mayoría observaba fijamente a Chespin para que no les comiera todos; cabe decir que se encontraba sudando excesivamente del nerviosismo.

"Me alegro mucho de pasar estos últimos días con ustedes muchachos" dijo Ash viendo a sus compañeros. "Sin temor a equivocarme, creo que este ha sido el mejor viaje que hecho en todo lo que llevo como entrenador"

"¿A sí? ¿Y eso por qué?" dijo Bonnie inocentemente mientras miraba pícaramente a Serena, haciendo que se sonrojara.

"Eh… voy a servirme más" dijo la peli-miel nerviosa levantándose de la mesa para servirse otra ronda.

Ash les estaba contando a los rubios las distintas razones, mientras que Serena estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

" _Tantas aventuras que ha tenido, tantos amigos, tantos Pokemon… tantas chicas… entonces… ¿Solo soy eso? ¿Una aventura más que quedará en un simple recuerdo? ¿O es que acaso… se olvidará mi otra vez?"_ Serena aunque en los últimos días se veía contenta de haber tomado la decisión de irse a Hoenn como parte de su entrenamiento como performer, eso no quiere decir que no se sintiera triste a la vez. Todos los sentimientos y pensamientos negativos que se había guardado estaban rondando en su cabeza, hasta que esta literalmente le empezó a doler.

Ash notó el estado de Serena. "¿Serena, estás bien?" preguntó a la peli-miel, quien al parecer se estaba mareando.

"S-si… no es nada…" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando de pronto dejó caer su plato con comida. A los pocos segundos, Ash sintió un gran escalofrío que pasó por todo su cuerpo al ver a la peli-miel desplomándose en el suelo. Se sintió como si hubiese visto una horrible escena en cámara lenta.

"¡SERENA!" gritaron Ash, Clemont y Bonnie, además de que todos los Pokemon quedaron impactados ante este suceso, sobre todo los de Serena.

 **-Continuará-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon XYZ: No quiero decirte adiós**

Así que está enferma la muchachita. Eso era las cosas mucho más fáciles – dijo una persona con una voz llena de malicia.

 **Capítulo 2: ¡Una razón para pelear! ¡Serena en peligro!**

¡SERENA! - gritaron Ash, Clemont y Bonnie al ver a Serena tirada en el suelo, además de que todos los Pokemon quedaron impactados ante este suceso, sobre todo los de Serena.

¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Reacciona! – decía Ash desesperadamente mientras ponía sus brazos en la cabeza y espalda de Serena para hacerla intentar reaccionar. Todos estaban sumamente preocupados, ni que decir de Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – dijo Bonnie horrorizada.

¡AH! Serena… ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! – dijo Ash mientras tocaba la frente de Serena; cabe decir que esta su rostro estaba completamente colorado.

Por suerte traigo las tiendas de campaña, hay que meterla en ella para poder tratarla mejor – sugirió Clemont, a lo que todos asintieron.

Ya en la tienda de campaña de Serena y Bonnie, todos los Pokemon, a excepción de los de Serena, Pikachu y Dedenne, se encontraba la pobre enferma recostada en su saco de dormir, acompañada de sus amigos. Para que estuviese más cómoda, los muchachos le quitaron su chaleco rojo y sus botas cafés; antes del desmayo no llevaba puesto su gorro por cierto.

Serena… va a estar bien, ¿verdad hermano? – dijo Bonnie preocupada.

No te preocupes Bonnie, con la medicina que le compramos a Ash hace tiempo seguro se pondrá mejor – dijo Clemont algo optimista. Pero… - volvió a hablar.

¿Pero? – preguntaron Ash y Bonnie.

Es muy raro, Serena no había presentado ningún síntoma de llegar a enfermarse. Con Ash tuvo una razón, pues esa vez estuvo entrenando de noche en el río, y estaba haciendo un poco de frío también – dijo Clemont analizando la condición de Serena.

Incluso hace unos momentos se veía perfectamente saludable. ¿Qué podrá ser lo que tenga? ¿Alguna enfermedad de la que no tenemos conocimiento? – dijo Ash sumamente preocupado. Pika... – dijo Pikachu al ver a su entrenador.

De cualquier forma, lo mejor será darle la medicina – dijo Clemont mientras salía de la tienda para ir por la medicina que estaba en su mochilla, pero… Oh no – fue lo único que dijo al darse cuenta de algo terrible.

¿Qué sucede Clemont? – preguntó Ash.

La medicina… no la tengo – dijo Clemont alarmado.

¡¿QUÉEEEE?! – dijeron Ash y Bonnie. Pikachu, Braixen, Pamchan y Sylveon también se preocuparon al oír esto. ¡¿Cómo que no la tienes?!

Cuando regresamos a Ciudad Lumiose para la Liga Kalos, deje varias de mis cosas en la casa, incluyendo la medicina. Debí traerla conmigo para una emergencia como esta – terminó de decir Clemont lamentándose.

Entonces debemos llevar a Serena para que se la tome inmediatamente – dijo Ash desesperado.

Tranquilo Ash, Serena no está en condiciones de viajar, aun si la lleváramos cargando podría empeorar su salud – dijo Clemont.

Entonces iré yo y regresaré lo más pronto posible – dijo Ash mientras salía de la tienda dispuesto a conseguir la medicina para Serena.

Espera Ash – dijo esta vez Bonnie.

No hay tiempo Bonnie, entre más pronto mejor – dijo Ash.

Deja que yo y mi hermano vayamos por la medicina – dijo Bonnie.

Pero yo soy mucho más rápido, así Serena se sentirá mejor más pronto – dijo Ash.

Ash, aunque Serena se tome la medicina pronto, a diferencia de ti no se recuperará en 5 minutos – dijo Bonnie algo molesta.

Pero… - volvió a decir Ash.

¿Por qué no te quedas tú a cuidar a Serena? ¿Qué no se lo debes? – terminó de decir Bonnie.

Oh… - Ash recordó la vez que se enfermó entrenando con sus Pokemon. Serena fue tan buena con él; cuido de él prácticamente como si fuese su propia madre, hasta se hizo pasar por él para que no peleara en la terrible condición en la que se encontraba.

Déjanos lo de la medicina a nosotros – dijo Clemont.

Serena te necesitará más a ti que a nosotros – dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Dedenne asintió mientras se metía en el bolso de Bonnie.

Después de pensarlo detenidamente Ash hizo caso a la sugerencia de Bonnie. Lo entiendo… pero por favor dense prisa – terminó de decir.

Si – dijeron los hermanos mientras se iban. Ash por su parte se metió de nuevo a la tienda, donde se encontraban Pikachu, Serena y sus Pokemon.

Serena… -dijo Ash con algo de tristeza. No te preocupes, vas a estar bien, no dejaré que nada te pase, lo prometo – terminó de decir.

 _¡Pika pika! ¡Braixen! ¡Pancham! ¡Sylveon!_ – dijeron todos los Pokemon en señal de afirmación y dándole ánimos a Ash.

Gracias amigos – dijo por fin mostrando una sonrisa. Lo que no sabía es que las cosas tarde o temprano iban a empeorar…

 **Mientras tanto, con los rubios**

Oye Bonnie – dijo Clemont.

¿Si hermano? – respondió Bonnie.

¿Por qué tanta tu insistencia en ir nosotros por la medicina? – preguntó el hermano mayor.

Pues para que Ash cuidara de Serena – dijo Bonnie como si estuviese resaltando algo muy obvio.

¿Qué diferencia había entre si nos quedamos nosotros con ella o no? – volvió a preguntar Clemont confundido.

Ay hermanito, serás muy listo, pero eres igual de lento que Ash – dijo Bonnie decepcionada porque su hermano aun no se ha dado cuenta.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó algo molesto Clemont.

¿Deberás a estas alturas no te has dado cuenta? – preguntó Bonnie.

Habla de una vez Bonnie, ¿Qué te traes entre manos? – dijo Clemont autoritario.

Bonnie hizo un fuerte suspiro. Está bien, tendré que decírtelo yo misma – dijo resignada.

¿Decirme qué? – preguntó su hermano.

¡Serena está enamorada de Ash tontito! – dijo fuertemente para que le entrara esa información en los oídos de su hermano.

¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?! – dijo Clemont sorprendido. Bonnie, creo que son solo inventos tuyos.

Pero estos no explotan – dijo Bonnie burlonamente.

¿De dónde sacas eso? – preguntó Clemont.

¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de cómo Serena mira y trata a Ash? Es más que obvio que está loca por él – dijo Bonnie.

Bueno… es cierto que Serena ha tenido más atenciones especiales con él que con nosotros – dijo Clemont analizando las cosas.

¿Por qué crees que nunca te la presenté como tu novia? – preguntó Bonnie.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ibas a hacerlo? – preguntó Clemont.

Si, iba a hacerlo el día que Serena llegó a ver la primera batalla de gimnasio de Ash, pero me retracté cuando vi como se preocupada por él. Era más que obvio que él le había robado el corazón – terminó de decir su hermanita.

¿Y entonces por qué querías que yo fuera la pareja de Serena en aquel baile? – preguntó Clemont confundido.

No lo sé, sentí que no era yo misma, pero por alguna razón el nombre Akemi rondaba mi cabeza en ese momento – dijo Bonnie.

¿Akemi? ¿Quién es esa? – preguntó su hermano.

No lo sé, por eso digo que es muy extraño – terminó de decir Bonnie.

Pero Ash… ¿Corresponderá a los sentimientos de Serena? – preguntó Clemont.

Aunque no lo demuestre, Ash ha sentido un gran aprecio y preocupación hacia Serena también, aunque el aun no se haya dado cuenta de lo que siente, pero estoy segura de que ese sentimiento se encuentra en lo más profundo de su corazón – terminó de decir Bonnie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Así estuvieron la mayor parte del camino; Bonnie estaba decepcionada de su hermano por ser tan distraído como Ash, y Clemont se sentía como un gran tonto por no haberse dado cuenta en todo este tiempo de lo que en verdad ocurría entre ellos dos.

 **Devuelta con Ash y Serena**

Cerca de donde estaban había un pequeño lago en el cual Pikachu y Braixen fueron a conseguir un poco de agua para que Ash empleara la misma técnica que usó Serena con el pañuelo como cuando él se enfermo. Sin embargo, la fiebre de Serena no parecía bajar, por fortuna se encontraba durmiendo y reposando pacíficamente. Ash solo se quedaba mirando a Serena con mucha preocupación.

Pikapi… - dijo Pikachu.

¿Eh? Estoy bien Pikachun no te preocupes –dijo Ash para calmar a su Pokemon.

 _Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon –_ dijeron los Pokemon de Serena tratando de animar a Ash.

Es cierto, si me preocupo demasiado ustedes también lo harán. Pronto te sentirás mejor Serena – dijo al fin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ash –alcanzó a decir Serena en voz muy baja, aunque él logró escucharla.

¿Serena? – dijo Ash, pero esta no le respondió, pues en realidad estaba hablando entre sus sueños.

No… -dijo esta vez.

¿No qué? – preguntó Ash.

No… ¡No no no no! – empezó a gritar y agitarse bruscamente, alarmando a Ash y a los Pokemon.

¡Serena tranquila! ¡Es solo un sueño! – dijo Ash tomando de los hombros a Serena tratando de tranquilizarla. A los pocos segundos, ella se detuvo y volvió a quedarse dormida profundamente.

Serena… ¿Qué será lo que te perturba tanto? – pensó Ash para sí mismo.

En eso se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba más agua, y le pidió a Pikachu y Braixen ir por más, a lo que los dos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Esos dos Pokemon podrían ser la distracción perfecta – dijo esa misteriosa voz desde algún lugar.

 _¡Pika pika!_ – dijo Pikachu al llenar con agua del lago la pequeña cubeta. _Braixen –_ dijo la tipo fuego asintiendo a la expresión de Pikachu.

¡Pikachu, Braixen! – dijo al ver a los dos Pokemon que estaban a punto de llegar.

De repente, una grande y poderosa roca que iba en dirección a los dos Pokemon terminó impactando en Braixen.

 _¡Brai!_ – dijo quejándose de dolor.

¡Braixen! _¡Pika! ¡Pam! ¡Sil!_ – dijeron Ash y los Pokemon al ver a la tipo fuego siendo debilitada con muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

¿Pero qué rayos fue eso? – dijo Ash mientras se percataba de la presencia del Pokemon que había hecho eso. ¡Un Rhyperior! – dijo. El Pokemon lanzó de nuevo su ataque, ahora hacia Pikachu, quien pudo esquivarlo.

¡Hawlucha, yo te eligo! – dijo mientras liberaba al Pokemon luchador de su Pokebola. ¡Pikachu, Cola de Hierro! ¡Hawlucha, Golpe de Karate! – ordeno a sus Pokemon, pero sus ataques no surtieron efecto debido a que Rhyperior usó Protección. Después le propinó un fuerte Puño Incremento a Hawlucha. _¡Haw!_ –dijo quejándose del dolor.

¡Hawlucha! – dijo Ash preocupado, mientras tanto Rhyperior levantó sus brazos preparándose a golpear el suelo. ¡Oh no! ¡Terremoto! – volvió a decir alarmado Ash, pero Rhyperior no pudo completar su ataque, ya que fue golpeado por un Pulso Umbrío.

 _¡Pamchan! –_ dijo el Pokemon panda, quien se había unido a la batalla.

Gracias Pamchan, Pikachu Cola de Hierro, Hawlucha Patada de Salto Alta – volvió a ordenar Ash a sus Pokemon, los cuales golpearon de lleno esta vez a Rhyperior, y fue rematado por otro Pulso Umbrío de Pamchan, cayendo debilitado.

Lo logramos chicos – dijo Ash haciendo una pose de victoria.

 _¡Pika pika! ¡Hawlucha! ¡Pamchan!_ – dijeron los tres Pokemon celebrando la victoria.

Pero… ¿Por qué nos atacó de repente ese Rhyperior? – pregunto Ash muy confundido. ¡¿Pero qué…?! – dijo mientras una luz roja familiar envolvía a Rhyperior hasta que este desapareció. Sin duda había regresado a su Pokebola, pero no se veían rastros del entrenador.

¿Pertenecía a un entrenador? ¿Quiere decir que estamos bajo ataque? – dijo Ash asimilando la situación.

 _Pika, Haw, Pam_ – dijeron los tres Pokemon tratando de buscar al culpable. En eso salió un Foco Resplandor que por poco impacta en los Pokemon. _¡Pika! ¡Haw! ¡Pam!_ – dijeron sorprendidos.

¡Un Skarmory! – dijo señalando al Pokemon en el cielo, el cual se disponía atacar con un Ave Brava.

¡Pikachu, Impactrueno! – ordenó Ash.

 _¡Pika-Chuuuuuuuu! –_ gritó el ratón eléctrico tratando de golpear a Skarmory, pero logró esquivar el ataque y golpeo de lleno a Pamchan. _¡Pam!_ – dijo quejándose del dolor hasta caer debilitado al igual que Braixen.

¡Pamchan! – gritó Ash preocupado. _¡Pika! ¡Haw!_ – dijeron los dos Pokemon preocupados.

Skarmory estaba preparando su próximo ataque. ¡Talonflame, sal! – dijo Ash sacando al ave de fuego. ¡Nitro carga!

 _¡Tal!_ – dijo el ave mientras se envolvía en llamas para golpear a Skarmory, logrando su cometido, pero este respondió con un Foco Resplandor que hirió a Talonflame en su ala derecha, haciendo un aterrizaje forzoso.

Pikachu, Electrobola – ordenó Ash al ratón eléctrico, impactando el ataque en el Pokemon volador. Terminó rematándolo con un Impactrueno, cayendo así en picada, pero también fue regresado a su Pokebola.

¿De nuevo? – dijo Ash mirando a sus alrededores tratando de encontrar al responsable. Pikachu, Hawlucha y Talonflame hicieron lo mismo. ¡Noivern, sal! –dijo liberando al Pokemon murciélago. _¡Vern!_ –dijo este.

Noivern, usa tu sonar para encontrar a la persona responsable de estos ataques – terminó decir a su Pokemon. Noivern asintió y se elevó al cielo para encontrar a la persona responsable, dando una señal de afirmación.

¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó Ash.

 _¡Vern!_ – Ash interpretó como un sí. Posteriormente, Noivern se dirigió en dirección al culpable, pero fue golpeado por un poderoso Hiper Rayo, gritando por el dolor y desplomándose al suelo.

¡Noivern! _¡Pika! ¡Haw! ¡Tal!_ – dijeron Ash y sus Pokemon preocupados. Hawlucha corrió a auxiliar a Noivern.

¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Ash.

 _¡Syl!_ – gritó el Pokemon hada.

¡Ah! ¡Sylveon! – dijo Ash al ver a una Sylveon que se encontraba bajo los efectos de Fuerza Psíquica por un Gengar que se encontraba levitando encima de la tienda de Serena.

¡Talonflame, Nitro Carga! – ordenó Ash, pero Talonflame no podía tomar vuelo debido a su ala lastimada. En ese caso, Pikachu Electrobola – dio una nueva orden.

 _¡Pika Pika!_ – dijo Pikachu lanzando la Electrobola, pero Gengar utilizó a Sylveon como escudo. _¡Syl!_ – dijo quejándose del dolor.

¡Oh no! _¡Pika!_ – dijeron los dos al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron. Gengar terminó golpeando a Sylveon con Bomba Venenosa, siendo lanzada hacia donde se encontraban Braixe y Pancham; los tres se encontraban debilitados y con muchas heridas.

¿Qué… qué es lo que quieren? – dijo Ash confrontándose al Gengar, el cual mostró un vil rostro.

 _¡PIKAAAAAAA!_ – dijo Pikachu furioso.

En ese momento, Genga volvió a utilizar Fuerza Psíquica. Ash se quedó helado al ver sobre quien estaba usando esa técnica.

S-s-s-s-s-¡SERENA! – gritó horrorizado. Ahí estaba ella, siendo levitada mientras seguía dormida, colorada y enferma, estaba a completo merced de ese Gengar. ¡DÉJALA! – gritó furioso.

Para ese entonces, Talonflame y Noivern se recuperaron un poco del daño que habían recibido. Ellos, junto con Pikachu, Hawlucha y Ash se contraban viendo fijamente al malvado Gengar.

Te sugiero que no hagas ningún movimiento – se escuchó una voz adulta.

¿Qué? – dijo Ash mientras él y sus Pokemon redirigían su mirada hacia un hombre que salía de entre los arbustos. Era de estatura alta, de tez blanca, portaba lentes de sol, vestía unos zapatos, pantalón, gabardina y sombrero, todo color negro. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban Ash y los demás.

¿Usted es el responsable de estos ataques? – dijo casi gritando Ash.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso jovencito? – dijo en tono de burla. Ash gruñía de enojo.

 _¡Pikaaaaaaaa…!_ – dijo Pikachu poniéndose en frente de ese sujeto, quería acertarle un potente Impactrueno. Ante este gesto el sujeto solo sonrió vilmente.

No te aconsejo que hagas eso pequeñín, si no quieres que la amiguita de tu entrenador sufra las consecuencias – dijo este.

¡¿Qué dices?! – dijo Ash asustado.

 _¡¿Pika?! ¡¿Haw?! ¡¿Vern?! ¡¿Tal?!_ \- dijeron todos los Pokemon de Ash.

Mi Gengar aquí conoce Come Sueños. Quizá aprendan con una pequeña demostración – cuando terminó de decir esto, chasqueo sus dedos en señal de que Gengar ejecutaría su técnica.

A-a-a-a… ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritó Serena moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro quejándose del intenso dolor.

¡SERENA! _¡Pika! ¡Haw! ¡Tal! ¡Vern!_ – gritaron preocupados todos ellos.

 _Brai…xen… Pam…chan… Syl…veon…_ \- dijeron los Pokemon de Serena con las pocas fuerzas que tenían.

¡Ya basta! ¡Detente! – dijo Ash desesperado.

Gengar, suficiente – ordenó a Gengar cesar su ataque. Serena seguía agitando su cabeza, pero levemente esta vez.

Como entenderás, no estoy jugando niño – dijo mientras se acerba a ellos. Ash no podía hacer nada, prácticamente tenía las manos atadas.

En eso el hombre se acercó a su Gengar y Serena; este procedió a acariciarle la mejilla, con una sonrisa perversa.

¡QUÍTALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! – gritó furioso Ash.

¿O qué? – dijo mientras unía sus dedos amenazando a Ash en volver a ordenar a Gengar usar Come Sueños en Serena.

Ash solo podía apretar sus puños por la gran frustración y furia que sentía de no poder hacer nada. ¿Q-Quién es usted? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó exigiendo una respuesta Ash.

A tu noviecita claro – dijo tranquilamente el sujeto mientras prácticamente andaba manoseando la espalda de Serena. A Ash le hirvió la sangre al ver esa acción.

¡MALDITO! – dijo dispuesto a acertar un puñetazo en aquel sujeto, pero recibió un rodillazo en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder y caer de rodillas mientras intentaba aliviar el dolor.

 _¡Pikapi! ¡Haw! ¡Tal! ¡Vern!_ – dijeron todos los Pokemon de Ash preocupados por su entranador.

No te preocupes por ella, no le pasará nada malo, mientras no me cause problemas – dijo sonriendo vilmente.

No… ¡No permitiré que te la lleves! – gritó Ash decidido, en eso se le ocurrió algo. ¡Noivern, Estruendo en el piso! – ordenó.

 _¡Noi-veeeeeeeeeern!_ – gritó mientras liberaba una potente onda sónica de sus orejas, levantando una nube de polvo que aturdió a Gengar y al hombre. Noivern no podía volar debido a que se lastimó sus alas, pero podía seguir usando este ataque.

Pikachu, Cola de Hierro – ordenó al ratón, logrando golpear a Gengar, haciendo que el efecto de Fuerza Psíquica desapareciera; Serena cayó al suelo, aun inconsciente.

¡Serena! ¡Ya voy! – dijo Ash corriendo rápidamente a auxiliar a Serena, pero un Hiper Rayo estaba a punto de golpearlo, de no ser por que Hawlucha lo salvó. ¡¿De dónde están saliendo esos Hiper Rayos?! – pregunto Ash.

Mira arriba – dijo el sujeto.

¿Arriba? ¡Ah! ¡Hydreigon! – dijo señalando al dragón pseudo-legendario. El Pokemon ahora lanzó un Draco Meteoro al cielo, fragmentándose en varios pedazos.

¡Cuidado! – dijo Ash a todos sus Pokemon para que esquivaran el ataque. ¡Pikachu, Tumba Draco Meteoro! – ordenó Ash a Pikachu, quien utilizó su cola de hierro para escalar el Draco Meteoro como en el segundo gimnasio de Kalos para alcanzar a Hydreigon, propinándole un fuerte golpe. Pikachu logró aterrizar firmemente.

Sin embargo, Hydreigon lanzó otro potente Hiper Rayo, que fue repelido por el estruendo de Noivern, causando una gran explosión que mandó a volar unos cuantos metros a Ash y a todo su equipo.

¡Ah! _¡Pika! ¡Haw! ¡Tal! ¡Vern!_ – decían mientras caían de lleno al piso.

Poco después de la explosión, el humo que esta genero de disipó. Lamentablemente, no había rastros de ese sujeto y de sus Pokemon, ni de Serena…

N-N-No… no puede… ser posible… ¡Serena! ¡Serena! – gritaba desesperadamente Ash esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Talonflame, Noivern, ¿pueden encontrarlos? – preguntó Ash a sus Pokemon, sin embargo estos estaban muy dañados para poder volar y seguir al raptor de Serena, además de que ya estaban fuera del alcance del sonar de Noivern.

En eso llegaron los hermanos con la medicina, de inmediato se percataron de la condición de los Pokemon de Serena y la destrucción a los alrededores.

¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué pasó aquí? – dijo Clemont sorprendido.

¡Oh cielos! – dijo Bonnie corriendo hacia los Pokemon de Serena que se encontraban malheridos, tratando de ayudarlos de algún modo.

Ash… ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Clemont. Lo único que hizo Ash fue agachar la cabeza.

Bonnie después fue a la tienda Serena esperando encontrarla, pero no fue así. Ash, ¿Dónde está Serena? – preguntó Bonnie al no poder encontrar a su amiga.

Lo que sucede es que… - luego de unos minutos Ash terminó de contarles a detalle todo lo ocurrido mientras Clemont y Bonnie como podían trataban de curar las heridas de los Pokemon.

No… ¡No no no no! ¡Serena no se pudo haber ido! – decía Bonnie entre lágrimas, mientras se apoyaba en los brazos de su hermano.

Es horrible…- dijo Clemont petrificado por lo que acaba de contarle Ash.

Yo… no pude hacer nada… - dijo Ash con la cabeza gacha y dándose la vuelta.

 _Pikapi…_ -dijo triste el pequeño Pikachu al ver así a su entrenador.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ella…? – decía con la voz entrecortada. Pocos segundos después apretó fuertemente sus puños de la frustración al no haber sido capaz de protegerla.

¿Qué piensa hacer con ella? – se atormentaba con esa pregunta, aunque ya se imaginaba las peores cosas.

Ash… - dijeron los hermanos.

No pudo más y terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo. ¡MALDICIÓN! – gritó golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el suelo. ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! – decía una y otra vez. ¡¿Cómo dejé que esto pasara?!

Ash, por favor, cálmate – dijo Clemont tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme? –dijo volteando a ver a Clemont furioso.

Sé como te sientes Ash, pero justo a ahora debemos ir a Ciudad Lumiose a reportar el secuestro.

Pero perderemos muchos tiempo en eso, para ese entonces ese tipo estará fuera de nuestro alcance – decía Ash con un vació dentro.

En eso volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo; no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima esta vez. Serena… - dijo con la voz cortada. Ash comenzó a tener varios recuerdos de su aventura en los que aparecía Serena: cuando se reencontraron en su derrota en el primer gimnasio, la vez que la invitó en su viaje, el Pokevisión que hizo, el concurso de Pokelitos, sus momentos en el campamento Pokemon, su cambio de look, sus Tripokaron, su batalla de equipo en el baile, la clase maestra, y las batallas en las ella siempre lo apoyaba y viceversa. Le prometí que no le pasaría nada malo… No pude protegerla… ni a ella y a sus Pokemon… – dijo arrastrando la tierra mientras cerraba sus puños de la frustración y más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

 _Pikapi… Haw… Tal… Vern…_ – decían los Pokemon de Ash muy tristes por su entrenador.

Clemont y Bonnie no sabían qué hacer. Los Pokemon de Serena estaban muy heridos, ella había sido secuestrada en las peores condiciones de salud, y Ash se encontraba roto en espíritu. Pasaron unos minutos cuando…

¡OH! _¡Pika! ¡Haw! ¡Tal! ¡Vern! –_ dijeron los hermanos y los Pokemon asombrados por lo que estaban viendo.

Ash que tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba metido en su mundo de dolor, los abrió lentamente cuando vio un brazo que extendido en señal de que le estaban ofreciendo la mano para levantarse. Quedó perplejo ante lo que vio, o mejor dicho, a quien vio.

¡G-G-G-G-GEKKOUGA! – dijo sorprendido al ver al Pokemon que libero hacía algunos días.

Kouga – dijo el Pokemon Ninja.

 **-Continuará-**

 **Quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas:**

 **1.- Llamaré a Greninja Gekkouga porque me gusta más el nombre en japonés :D**

 **2.- De igual forma la transformación tendrá como nombre Satoshi-Gekkouga.**

 **3.- Esta historia brotó de mi mente así nada más, y debó decir que ha estado gustando como va quedando.**

 **4.- Ustedes querían que secuestraran a Serena para que hubiese momentos de Amourshipping ¿verdad? Pues aquí tienen su secuestro.**

 **5.- Ya se imaginarán porque tiene clasificación T el fic.**

 **6.- Sino subo los siguientes capítulos pronto, es porque ando en los finales de la universidad, así ya me comprenderán xD**

 **7.- Me ha gustado la aceptación que ha tenido el fic en pocos días. Muchas gracias de verdad, no se preocupen, que esta historia la pienso terminar.**

 **8.- En cuanto a Sol y Luna, debó decir que me gustado, por lo menos Ash y Pikachu no están reseteados.**

 **Sería todo de mi parte por ahora, nos leemos después :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon XYZ: No quiero decirte adiós**

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Operación Rescate! ¡Adelante Satoshi-Gekkouga!**

…¿D-d-dónde e-estoy…? – decía una voz muy débil que poco a poco empezaba a notar sus alrededores.

¿Qué… es este lugar? – decía en un lugar que parecía ser la nada, todo era completamente blanco, no había suelo, cielo, ni nada, aunque si caminar. Se encontraba perfectamente de pie, pero aun sintiéndose mal.

Mi cabeza… me duele. ¿Qué me ha pasado? – se preguntó a sí misma.

Notó que no llevaba puesto su chaleco rojo, su sombrero ni sus zapatos. Después de un rato de intranquilidad comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos, mirando a sus alrededores, todo llevaba a un mismo punto: la nada.

¡Ash! ¡Clemont! ¡Bonnie! – gritó los nombres de sus compañeros, pero no hubo respuesta.

¿En dónde están? – dijo desesperadamente, sin respuesta alguna de nuevo.

¡Braixen! ¡Pancham! ¡Sylveon! – dijo los nombres de sus Pokemon, pero estos tampoco respondieron.

¿En dónde rayos estoy…? – se decía a sí misma sintiendo una gran soledad. Dio unos cuantos pasos más cuando empezó a marearse nuevamente, cayendo de rodillas. Me siento muy débil… - dijo con poca fuerza.

Al poco rato, levantó la cabeza y un muchacho que estaba de espaldas. Ella reconoció aquella figura.

¡A-A-Ash! – dijo emocionada; gracias a esto, recobró más fuerzas para levantarse y se fue corriendo hacia él. Literalmente se lanzó sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo, pero… justo cuando lo hizo, simplemente lo atravesó como si fuera un holograma, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose muy fuerte.

Ouch… dijo quejándose del dolor. ¿Pero qué…? – dijo mientras se levantaba, el ya no estaba ahí.

¿A-Ash? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó.

Aquí estoy – dijo ahora enfrente de Serena, sorprendiéndola y cayendo de espaldas.

¿C-cómo es qué…? – dijo quedando anonadada.

Serena… - dijo el muchacho.

¿Qué sucede Ash? – preguntó.

Ha llegado la hora – dijo este.

¿L-la hora de qué? – preguntó Serena.

De decir adiós – terminó de decir.

A Serena le cayó como un balde de agua fría esas palabras; posteriormente se levantó.

P-P-Pero… ¡¿Por qué dices eso justo ahora?! – dijo irritada.

Porque el tiempo se ha terminado. Tú y yo ya no podemos seguir juntos más; yo me regresaré a Kanto y tú irás a Hoenn ¿no? – dijo Ash.

Y-ya lo sé, pero… - dijo Serena.

Pero… - dijo Ash.

¿No estás triste por eso? – preguntó Serena; ella si se encontraba triste.

Un poco – dijo Ash tranquilamente, causando que Serena se inquietara.

¡¿U-U-U-UN POCO?! – dijo muy enojada; ya no le importaba que estuviese enferma.

Si, un poco – dijo él.

¿Y lo dices así tan tranquilo? ¿Qué acaso todo lo que hemos pasados no ha significado nada para ti? – preguntó muy irritada Serena.

Claro que sí, como cada uno de mis viajes – estás palabras hacían que Serena se sintiera menos valorada; Ash le daba a entender que ella solo era parte de una travesía más y ya.

Bueno, ya es hora de que vaya – dijo Ash mientras se daba la media vuelta.

¡Espera Ash! – dijo Serena

¿Sí? – respondió.

Es que yo… - dijo Serena.

¿Tú qué? – preguntó Ash.

Yo… yo… ¡NO QUIERO DECIRTE ADIÓS! – gritó Serena.

Yo tampoco, pero es necesario – terminó de decir él.

¿Q-Qué…? – dijo Serena al borde del llanto.

Adiós Serena – dijo mientras se marchaba.

¡Ash! ¡Por favor vuelve! – dijo Serena mientras corría para alcanzarlo y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sin embargo, por más que corría no lograba moverse de su lugar. ¡Ash! ¡Ash! – gritaba Serena, pero él no le hacía caso. Momentos después se tropezó y cayó al suelo de frente golpeándose de nuevo.

Levantó la cabeza desde su posición en el suelo mientras veía al muchacho del que estaba enamorado marcharse como si nada. Entre lágrimas decía enojada y muy dolida lo siguiente: Ash… eres un idiota…

Volvió a agachar la cabeza para llorar desconsoladamente, le habían roto el corazón; así estuvo por unos minutos para luego levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta de su nuevo entorno.

¿Pero qué…? ¿Un sueño? ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – decía Serena confundida. Se encontraba recostada en lo que parecía ser una cama, ya que se encontraba en una habitación a oscuras, hasta que se abrió una puerta a su izquierda siendo encandilada por la luz.

Veo que por fin despertaste – dijo un hombre con una voz perversa.

Serena al escuchar a ese hombre se quedó en shock y con mucho. ¿Q-Q-Quién es usted? ¡¿Dónde estoy?! – dijo Serena muerta del miedo; esto solo le provocaba gracia al secuestrador.

 **Momentos antes con Ash y los demás:**

Clemont y Bonnie no sabían qué hacer. Los Pokemon de Serena estaban muy heridos, ella había sido secuestrada en las peores condiciones de salud, y Ash se encontraba roto en espíritu. Pasaron unos minutos cuando…

¡OH! _¡Pika! ¡Haw! ¡Tal! ¡Vern! –_ dijeron los hermanos y los Pokemon asombrados por lo que estaban viendo.

Ash que tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba metido en su mundo de dolor, los abrió lentamente cuando vio un brazo que extendido en señal de que le estaban ofreciendo la mano para levantarse. Quedó perplejo ante lo que vio, o mejor dicho, a quien vio.

¡G-G-G-G-GEKKOUGA! – dijo sorprendido al ver al Pokemon que libero hacía algunos días.

 _Kouga_ – dijo el Pokemon Ninja.

Ash lentamente aceptó la mano de Gekkouga mientras este lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. Hay que aclarar que se encontraba en su forma normal (vean el capítulo 47 de XY&Z).

¡De verdad eres tú! – dijo Ash emocionado de verlo.

 _¡Pika! ¡Haw! ¡Tal! ¡Vern!_ – dijeron los Pokemon de Ash al verlo.

No lo puedo creer – dijo Clemont.

Gekkouga volvió – decía Bonnie emocionada.

Ash claramente estaba feliz por ver a su fiel compañero otra vez aunque fuese poco el tiempo de haberse separado. ¿Qué haces aquí Gekkouga? ¿Acaso ya terminaste de limpiar Kalos? – preguntó.

 _Kouga –_ respondió moviendo la cabeza de un lugar a otra negando lo que le habían preguntado.

Entonces porque… - Ash no terminó la pregunta, pues rápidamente recordó el desafortunado suceso, volviendo a su semblante triste. Gekkouga, realmente estoy feliz por verte otra vez, sin embargo, este encuentro no ha ocurrido en las mejores circunstancias… - terminó de decir.

 _Pika… Haw… Tal… Vern…_ – dijeron los Pokemon de Ash tristes a la vez por lo que ocurrió hace poco.

Clemont y Bonnie volvieron a ese mismo semblante triste. _Kou… –_ respondió Gekkouga viendo en la dirección donde se encontraba la carpa de Serena. Ash notó esto.

Gekkouga… ¡Acaso tú…! – dijo Ash.

¡P-Por esto está aquí Gekkouga! – dijo Clemont sorprendido y resaltando lo obvio.

En efecto Clemont - dijo una voz familiar.

No puede ser, ¡Puni-Chan! – dijo Bonnie tras percatarse de que Gekkouga estaba acompañado por el núcleo de Zygarde. Tras esto corrió a abrazarlo.

 _Bonnie…_ \- dijo Puni-chan feliz de ver a Bonnie de nuevo.

Gekkouga, Puni-Chan, ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron? – preguntó Ash.

 _Recuerda muchas de mis células se encuentran esparcidas por todo Kalos, así que no fue difícil dar con ustedes_ – dijo Puni-chan.

Eso lo entendemos, pero… ¿Cómo sabían exactamente que necesitábamos ayuda? – preguntó Clemont.

 _Mientras estábamos eliminando algunos de los restos del mal ocasionado por el Team Flare, Gekkouga empezó a sentirse intranquilo. Me comentó que tenía algo que ver con su entrenador, así que decidimos echarles un vistazo, fue cuando nos percatamos de la pelea. Entonces Gekkouga y yo nos dirigimos aquí lo más pronto que pudimos, aunque llegamos demasiado tarde…_ \- terminó de decir Puni-chan.

Ya veo… después de todo, el vínculo que nos une es tan fuerte que aun sin estar sincronizados podemos percibir lo que el otro siente – dijo Ash.

 _Kou_ – dijo el Pokemon Ninja asintiendo.

Gekkouga, te agradezco mucho que hayas venido, pero si hubieses llegado a tiempo, tal vez… - dijo Ash con la cabeza gacha.

 _¡Kou! ¡Kouga!_ – dijo el Pokemon Ninja llamando la atención de Ash.

¿Eh? – respondió.

¡Ash! Gekkouga está tratando de decirte que está aquí para ayudarte a salvar a Serena – dijo Bonnie.

¡OH! – dijo Ash cayendo en la cuenta. En eso tuvo una pequeña visión de Serena:

 _ **Ash ¡No te rindas hasta el final!**_

Es cierto, si fallé en proteger a Serena, ahora me toca salvarla a toda costa – dijo completamente decidido.

Ese es el Ash que conozco – dijo Clemont feliz de ver que Ash había recobrado su espíritu.

 _¡Pika! ¡Haw! ¡Tal! ¡Vern!_ – dijeron los Pokemon garantizándole a Ash su apoyo. Talonflame y Noivern habían sido curados gracias a Clemont y Bonnie.

Pikachu, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Noivern, y… - dijo Ash mirando a sus Pokemon uno por uno. Gekkouga – dijo a su último Pokemon.

 _¡Kouga!_ – respondió de la misma forma que los otros.

Por favor, ahora más que nunca los necesitó, cuento con ustedes para que salvemos a Serena – tras decir esto todos asintieron.

 _Brai-xen… Pan-cham… Syl-veon…_ dijeron los Pokemon de Serena con las pocas fuerzas que tenían.

Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, no se preocupen, traeré a Serena de vuelta, déjenoslo a nosotros – dijo Ash a los tres Pokemon, los cuales asintieron. Ponían todas sus esperanzas en Ash.

Pero… si Gekkouga y Puni-chan están aquí, ¿Quién se está encargando de aquellas raíces? – preguntó Clemont.

 _En estos momentos Zonato se encuentra lidiando con el problema. Por desgracia aquel mal está tomando fuerza nuevamente, y él solo no puede con todo, así que tendré que regresar para ayudarle, por suerte Gekkouga ha sido capaz de señalarnos las ubicaciones de las raíces más violentas, pero eso no quiere decir que acabará con el peligro en Kalos definitivamente, aunque les dará el tiempo suficiente para salvar a Serena –_ terminó de decir Puni-chan.

Lo entiendo, después de recuperar a Serena, nuevamente tendremos que decir adiós… - dijo Ash algo triste.

 _Kou –_ dijo Gekkouga.

Está bien, de todos modos nos une un vínculo que no se puede romper. Gekkouga… por favor… Préstame tu poder una vez más – dijo Ash.

 _¡Kouga!_ – asintió el Pokemon.

watch?v=jZw24fGRTLA

Acto seguido, entrenador y Pokemon cerraron los ojos mientras un gran vórtice de agua rodeó a Gekkouga; su apariencia comenzó a cambiar radicalmente, su cuerpo ahora tenía color azul más claro, la forma de su pecho cambió, aparecieron una cresta roja en su frente y mechones negros a los costados de su cabeza. La transformación se completó cuando toda esa agua se acumuló en su espalda, formando un gran shuriken de agua.

¡Es Satoshi-Gekkouga! – dijo Bonnie emocionada.

Clemont, Bonnie, ustedes llévense a los Pokemon de Serena y den aviso a las autoridades cuanto antes, yo trataré de localizar al secuestrador y de recuperar a Serena.

Si – dijeron los hermanos ya predispuestos.

 _Creo que puedo ayudar con la última parte_ – dijo Puni-chan mientras usaba su poder para localizar al secuestrador. Sus células alcanzaron a ver como una camioneta negra todo terreno iba a una gran velocidad por el bosque, dentro se encontraban el secuestrador conduciendo y a Serena recostada en un asiento aun dormida. Puni-chan le dio la información a Gekkouga. Es todo lo que podía hacer Puni-chan, ya que después de un tiempo el secuestrador podría cambiar su ubicación.

 _Kouga_ – dijo el Pokemon ninja señalando a donde debían ir.

Muy bien, entonces esto lo que haremos: nos dividiremos en tres grupos para cubrir más terreno, Pikachu y Talonflame serán uno, yo iré con Noivern volando, Gekkouga y Hawlucha los buscarán desde tierra – dijo Ash; todos los Pokemon asintieron. Pikachu y Ash se subieron a las espaldas de Talonflame y Noivern respectivamente. Gekkouga y Hawlucha utilizarían las ramas de los árboles para moverse más rápido mientras los dos equipos voladores cubrirían el cielo.

¡Vamos amigos! _¡Pika! ¡Haw! ¡Tal! ¡Vern! ¡Kouga!_ – dijeron todos mientras se ponían en marcha.

Buena suerte a todos; cuídense. – dijeron Clemont y Bonnie mientras el equipo se alejaba.

Resiste Serena, ya voy – pensó Ash.

 **Y con eso, Ash y sus Pokemon se pusieron en marcha para rescatar a Serena. Pero… ¿Por qué clase de cosas estará pasando la pobre en estos momentos? Averigüémoslo:**

¿Q-Q-Quién es usted? ¡¿Dónde estoy?! – dijo Serena muerta del miedo; esto solo le provocaba gracia al secuestrador.

Tranquila pequeña, estás donde nadie te pueda hacer daño. Lo único que tienes que hacer es portarte bien, entiendes – dijo aquel hombre mientras se acervaba a Serena.

¡Aléjese! – dijo Serena mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás en la misma cama, hasta que chocó con la pared.

El hombre simplemente se le acercó por un lado de la cama y le acarició la mejilla como mucha perversión.

¡Aléjese! ¡No me toque! – decía Serena asustada y furiosa a la vez, pero el hombre la sujeto del brazo, llegando a lastimarla.

Entre más luchas más me diviertes – decía tranquilamente con una vil sonrisa.

¿Q-Qué es lo quiere? – decía casi a punto de llorar, aunque se hacía la fuerte, pues no le quería dar ese gusto a ese hombre.

¿Qué es no es obvio? – dijo mientras manoseaba el cuerpo de Serena, provocando que su rostro se enrojeciera demasiado, ya no por su enfermedad, sino por la vergüenza y lo irritada que esto la hacía sentir. Ante esto, Serena quedó perpleja y asqueada por completo, para ese momento había asimilado la situación: había sido secuestrada por un hombre enfermo que solo buscaba complacerse a sí mismo.

¡BASTA! ¡SUÉLTEME! – pedía Serena a gritos, pero él no hacía más que reírse. Poco después, decidió dejarla en paz y se dirigió a la puerta.

Grita todo lo quieras, nadie vendrá a rescatarte, ni siquiera ese entrenador de playera azul – dijo él.

A Serena se le abrieron demasiado los ojos al escuchar esas palabras. ¡¿Qué le hizo a Ash?! – gritó furiosa.

Solo digamos acaba de librar su última batalla Pokemon – dijo el hombre sonriéndole de forma perversa.

¡¿EH?! – dijo Serena impactada por lo que dijo aquel hombre. No… No puedo ser… Ash está… - decía a punto de llorar.

Te hice un gran favor a fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué derramar lágrimas por un niño que apenas se percataba que existías? Conmigo puedes tenerlo todo querida – dijo el secuestrador.

Era usted… - dijo Serena en voz baja. Usted es el que me ha estado siguiendo desde hace días, por eso sabe todas cosas de mí – terminó de decir.

¿Ya ves? No pretendo que estés incomoda con todo esto, tan solo quiero que lo nuestro funcione – dijo vilmente.

¡Cállese viejo libidinoso! – dijo Serena histérica.

Como sea, él no vendrá por ti – fue lo último que dijo, encerrando a Serena en la habitación con llave. En un desesperado intento trató de abrir la puerta inútilmente.

¡Abra esta maldita puerta! – exigía Serena mientras la seguía agitando bruscamente.

No… No es cierto… Ash… - dijo Serena mientras caía de rodillas recargándose en la puerta. Como ya era costumbre de Serena, tocaba su listón azul cuando pensaba algo referente a Ash, pero…

Mi listón… ¡¿Dónde está?! – no lo llevaba puesto. Al parecer el hombre se lo había quitado mientras ella dormía.

No… ¡NO NO NO NO! ¡¿ARCEUS POR QUÉ?! - No pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Finalmente ese hombre había conseguido lo que quería: hacerla llorar.

Ash... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dije nada? Quién sabe si las palabras de ese hombre sean ciertas, pero aun así… ¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Nunca nos volveremos a ver entonces? – decía Serena con la voz cortada con su espíritu hecho pedazos. Ash… Yo… No quiero decirte adiós… aun no…

 **Serena está pasando por una situación muy difícil, triste, terrorífica y muy dolorosa. Creyendo lo peor sobre su amado, Ash, con ayuda de sus Pokemon, Gekkouga incluido, se dispone a ir en su rescate. ¿Quién será ese sujeto que ha logrado separar a nuestros protagonistas favoritos? ¿Desde cuándo tenía la mira en Serena? Y lo más importante, ¿Será Ash capaz de salvar a Serena?**

 **-Continuará-**

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **¡La Identidad del secuestrador! ¡Una terrible revelación!**


End file.
